In the field of agricultural pest control, pest control chemicals have gradually been replaced by various pest-killing lamps with novel functions along with the continuing development of electronic and industrial technologies. Among the currently available pest-killing lamps, the varieties of pests that can be trapped are very limited. In particular, the trapping and killing results are not ideal for pests with strong drug resistance and target pests, due to the unreasonable design of light spectra and wavelengths. Since the trapping and killing intensity of currently available pest-killing lamps is not high enough, some pests simply fly around the lamps and then fly away. It is impossible to trap all of the pests into nearby pest collectors.
In light of the above technical drawbacks, the available pest killing lamps in the market are unable to completely trap and kill various plant pests and soil insects at organic agricultural product bases. In some cases, organic agricultural product bases prohibit the use of agricultural chemicals to kill pests. Such prohibitions can extend for example, to product bases of vegetables, rice, apple, orange, tea, coffee, cotton, tobacco, grape, peanut, wheat, soybean, flower, greenhouse, dairy farm, pig farm, private gardens and the like. Chemical trapping and killing of sanitary insects, such as the fly, termite, snail, mosquito, cockroach, and the like, are not ideal either.